


Está nevando

by Letumcchi, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Gen, Menciona!kuroko, Sim eu gosto de dor e sofrimento como soube?, Slash, eu acho, lírico
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letumcchi/pseuds/Letumcchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: E os sentimentos que mesclavam aos diversos tons de azul que vinham de Akashi não poderiam vir a lhe fazer afundar mais.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Está nevando

**Author's Note:**

> Eu postei isso originalmente em outra plataforma, estou salvando meus antigos trabalhos aqui e espero, logo, logo, começar a postar os mais recentes.

Akashi sentia frio, mas não eram coisas como luvas pesadas ou casacos enormes que fariam tal sensação incômoda passar.

“Você está sozinho”.

Um sussurro de uma voz grossa e rouca, apesar de aparentemente calma, parecia conter alguns traços de… tédio? Não diria ao certo que o sentimento passado pelo tom da outra voz era exatamente esse, porém se assemelhava de alguma forma, mesmo que esta fosse estranha; era como se aquele dizer fosse algo óbvio, mas as breves palavras que saiam pelos lábios sem forma dele pareciam lhe atingir em cheio, sem qualquer tipo de preocupação ou incômodo.

Akashi não havia ouvido a voz do pai pela manhã, e os diversos empregados espalhados em meio à enorme mansão agiam como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido; era como se a situação em que viviam fosse completamente normal. Talvez já estivessem bastante acostumados com a situação já rotineira. 

Estava fora de casa, e o frio parecia lhe cortar os lábios, mas não importava — nada mais importava, de fato, em meio àquele presente momento. As luzes do céu se acendiam sem pressa alguma. A manhã ainda não havia subido, mas já era possível ver os tons arroxeados mesclando ao antigo érebo do infinito acima, permitindo que o mesmo deixasse a completa escuridão de lado para que pudesse vir a possuir cores.

Akashi também gostaria que seu coração podre e caído aos pedaços pudesse fazer o mesmo. O ruivo desejava, em seu âmago, que toda aquela escuridão em tons de azul que vinha a manchar cada parte vermelha de seu coração pudesse sumir. Poderia não voltar a ser a chama mais brilhante, ou ter aqueles puros sentimentos novamente, mas se pudesse ao menos conquistar alguns suaves tons de rosa de volta… ah, o que não daria para tê-los consigo? Eram cores tão suaves e acolhedoras, mesmo que fossem incompletas. Mas Akashi parecia ser algo como “oito ou oitenta”: ou seria possuidor do bom e do melhor, ou teria que se contentar em afogar-se em um lago congelado por um azul sufocante e intenso demais para que fosse possível se afastar por completo.

Se pudesse agarrar a mão de alguém naquele momento, as coisas poderiam vir a se tornar diferentes de alguma forma? Não sabia a resposta dessa pergunta, mas havia afastado toda e qualquer possibilidade de descobri-la quando veio a machucar e transformar parte daquele doce menino de fios azulados, ajudando a pintá-lo ainda mais com tons bastante escurecidos, cavando sua própria cova ao fazer tal coisa, mesmo que não percebesse. Talvez, se não tivesse o feito, não estaria em meio ao lago congelado nesse presente momento, e nem sequer poderia se dar ao luxo de morrer de hipotermia, já que algo em si ainda guardava uma chama de esperança, essa que nem sequer lhe pertencia e que nunca poderia vir a fazê-lo. Pois Akashi era fraco.

O garoto de fios azuis e coração negro lhe assustava um pouco, de certa forma. Como ele podia conseguir lidar com todo aquele érebo? O rapaz simplesmente parecia existir apenas para fazer outra pessoa brilhar, e ainda assim, ficar em sua sombra. O garoto não deveria ver cores, e mesmo quando o azul lhe atingia fracamente, ele ainda conseguia criar mais vermelho para alimentar terceiros como ele: desesperados por amor. Aomine nunca soube o quão sortudo era, e o quão idiota estava sendo por conta de sua arrogância, desperdiçando uma oportunidade de ouro que Akashi faria de tudo para ter em suas mãos, mesmo que precisasse manchá-las de um carmesim vibrante até que esse também se tornasse vinho, pois nada continuava intacto e perfeito em suas mãos. Akashi estragava tudo ao tentar amenizar as coisas.

Era uma manhã de vinte e cinco de dezembro, e dias como aquele eram os de aprofundar ainda mais as queimaduras feitas graças ao granizo que caia por seus ombros pálidos de forma doentia, machucando-lhe a pele e cada pequena e sutil parte de seu âmago exposto.

Era um dia onde a mansão fria parecia ter sua temperatura ainda mais baixa, não por gritos ou reclamações, mas sim por palavras não ditas e a solidão cortante. Não havia amigos ou família, não havia ninguém além de si mesmo para ouvir as próprias lamúrias desejando um amor que nunca viria à tona, pois ele era o vilão de sua própria história.

E eram dias como aquele que se amaldiçoava por ter de conviver consigo mesmo, pois Seijuurou não estava pronto e Akashi continuava a fingir que estava, como um mentiroso tentando acreditar nas próprias falácias.

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui Eme, feliz agora? skdjk  
> Brincadeiras à parte, foi por culpa sua que eu vim postar este trabalho aqui, pois eu ainda devo superar minha preguiça para terminar a postagem das minhas fics!  
> Foi uma colega de projeto, Luuhnatica, do Spirit, que acabou fazendo a limpa no texto, corrigindo um probleminha ou outro que tinha por ali, devo meus agradecimentos à ela.


End file.
